lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Halbarad
Halbarad was a Dúnadan Ranger of the North, and one of Aragorn's comrades during the weeks leading up to Sauron's final demise.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King Biography Halbarad was among the Rangers who guarded the Shire in the years prior to the War of the Ring. He said of the Hobbits, "A little people, but of great worth are the Shire-folk. Little do they know of our long labor for the safekeeping of their borders, and yet I grudge it not." In response to a message sent to Rivendell by Galadriel, Halbarad led the Grey Company comprised of 30 Dúnadan south to the aid of their kinsman Aragorn. Aragorn rejoiced at their coming, and Théoden remarked thus; "It is well! If these kinsmen be in any way like yourself, my Lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads." With them also rode Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond. They caught up with Aragorn near the Fords of Isen in Rohan in the early hours of March 6, 3019. Halbarad brought Aragorn a message from Arwen as well as a standard made by her, which Aragorn asked Halbarad to keep for him for a while. Halbarad accompanied Aragorn to a chamber high in the Hornburg where Aragorn looked into the Palantir and revealed himself to Sauron. That morning Aragorn decided to take the Paths of the Dead, down the Dimholt Road, under the White Mountains and Halbarad and the Grey Company went with him, along with Legolas and Gimli. When they reached the entrance at daybreak on March 8, Halbarad said, "This is an evil door, and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless..."The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter II: "The Passing of the Gray Company" At midnight at the Stone of Erech, Aragorn summoned the Dead to fulfill their oaths and Halbarad unfurled Aragorn's standard, which appeared black with no device in the darkness. The Grey Company and the Army of the Dead passed through the lands of the South to Pelargir, where they captured the fleet of the Corsairs. Aragorn dismissed the Dead, and the Grey Company sailed up the Anduin.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter IX: "The Last Debate" When they arrived at the Pelennor Fields on March 15 in the midst of the battle, Aragorn's standard was once again unfurled but now it was seen to bear the emblem of the White Tree of Gondor and the Seven Stars and Crown of Elendil. Halbarad carried the standard onto the battlefield, where he was killed.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter VI: "The Battle of the Pelennor Fields" Etymology Halbarad is mostly Sindarin in origin: hal (tall) + barad (tower) = "tall tower".The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Appearances in adaptations in The Lord of the Rings Online.]] Radio In ''The Lord of the Rings'' (1981 radio series), Halbarad was voiced by the actor Martyn Read. Born of Hope Halbarad also appears in the fan-made film Born of Hope (2009) and was played by Ollie Goodchild (as a teenager) and Lars Mattes (as a boy). An inconsistency of Halbarad's appearance is that he ended up being a teenager while Aragorn was a toddler (namely, older than Aragorn himself). If this were true, Halbarad would have been well over 90 years old when he fell in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, and there is no indication that he belongs to the House of Elros. (He was a descendant, like all Dunedain, of the Numenoreans and the gift of long life was given to Numenor, not to Elros solely, and so Halbarad could have been older than Aragorn and still in his middle years.) The Lord of the Rings: War in the North Halbarad appears in the recent video game Lord of the Rings: War in the North as the leader of the Dúnedain guarding the Shire camped at Sarn Ford. He sends the player's party on a quest to the Barrow Downs to locate two lost rangers, Luin and Kilaren. He is modeled with greying hair and a large beard in this adaptation. The Lord of the Rings Online In ''The Lord of the Rings Online, ''Halbarad first appears as commander of Esteldin, a hidden Dúnedain city in the North Downs. He later becomes the leader of the Grey Company and leads them from Rivendell, through Eregion, Enedwaith and Dunland south, to aid Aragorn in Rohan. Translations around the World References de:Halbarad es:Halbarad it:Halbarad pl:Halbarad ru:Хальбарад Category:Sindarin words Category:Dúnedain of the North Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Characters in Born of Hope Category:War in the North characters Category:LOTROnline characters Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings)